


unclear, chaos, red

by thefuriouspenguin



Series: A Timeless Showdown [3]
Category: B.A.P, NCT (Band)
Genre: K Project AU, M/M, Multi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuriouspenguin/pseuds/thefuriouspenguin
Summary: Vừa mở cửa ra, anh chưa kịp làm gì đã thấy Mark đưa ngón trỏ lên môi suỵt suỵt, tay còn lại chỉ xuống một Donghyuck đang gối đầu lên đùi nó ngủ ngon lành, cây hái đặt tựa vào sofa. Mark vuốt nhè nhẹ những sợi tóc ánh bạc của bạn trai nó, mỉm cười ngây ngốc.Yuta và Yongguk bối rối nhìn nhau, lòng chùng xuống.





	unclear, chaos, red

Với tư cách một thành viên Xích Tộc không đóng vai trò gì đáng kể, có lẽ Yuta đang có những đánh giá vượt quá quyền hạn. Nhưng anh không thể kiềm được suy nghĩ chuyện này thật ngớ ngẩn và bộ tịch, thậm chí đã nói thành lời (để rồi bị Daehyun huých vai), ngay khi Yongguk trình bày xong kế hoạch về dạ hội cho bảy Sắc Tộc sẽ diễn ra vào tháng tới.

Mà đó đã là chuyện của ba ngày trước rồi. Ba ngày, và sự bất mãn của Yuta vẫn không có một chút tiến triển, lại còn ngày càng biểu lộ ra ngoài. Có lẽ đây là cách trẻ con nhất có thể để phản ứng, nhưng nếu điều đó cứu anh khỏi việc phải giả bộ thân thiện với đám Thanh Y, thì Yuta không thấy lí do gì để không làm.

Mọi nỗ lực nổi loạn, xui xẻo thay, đều là vô vọng. Từ lôi kéo Mark làm đồng minh và bị từ chối vì nó không thể để Donghyuck bé bỏng từ Lục Tộc đến dạ hội một mình, ăn vạ Jongup với tư cách người bạn đồng niên yêu dấu và bị bỏ rơi dưới sàn nhà vì kẻ phản bội đó bận đi pha nước ép cho Junhong, cho đến biện pháp cực đoan là phụng phịu nhìn Yongguk mỗi khi đi ngang qua anh. Tất cả, đều thất bại. Một cách thảm hại, và buồn bã. Cô đơn với con tim tổn thương của mình, Yuta đành phải chấp nhận sự thật và, thay vào đó, đi tìm danh tính người đề xướng kế hoạch này để có một khuôn mặt cụ thể mà nguyền rủa.

Khi biết đó là ý tưởng của Thanh Vương, mọi thứ trở nên dễ hiểu.

Đương nhiên vị Vương nhỏ tuổi nhất sẽ là người đứng sau những kỳ vọng ngây thơ vào một điều huyễn hoặc như tình bạn khăng khít giữa các Tộc rồi. Yongguk sẽ chẳng bao giờ nghĩ đến chuyện dựng lên một sự kiện kết giao như thế. Không phải vì tính cách vốn dĩ hướng nội, mà vì anh ấy biết thứ hòa bình giả tạo lâu nay chỉ là che đậy cho tham vọng bá chủ của các vị Vương khác. Xích Vương – đối lập với ngọn lửa trong tim mình – luôn bày tỏ mong muốn cho một thế giới không chiến tranh, và hơn ai hết, Yuta lấy đây làm mục đích sống của mình. Ổn định và trật tự, dù cho phải hy sinh hay nhẫn nhịn.

Jeno… Jeno là một cậu bé tài giỏi, điều đó anh công nhận, mặc cho những hiềm khích cá nhân với Scepter 4. Nhưng để lãnh đạo cả một đội quân toàn những người dày dạn kinh nghiệm hơn mình, sẽ là nói dối nếu bảo Yuta không hề nghi ngại. Jeno vẫn còn quá trẻ để gánh vác một trọng trách vĩ đại đến thế. (Mark nói đó chỉ là sự đố kỵ, nhưng Yuta vốn không phải một nhân vật có tham vọng, chỉ là một con cẩu trung thành đúng với hình tượng mà con tác giả định gán anh vào, vậy nên im đi Mark.)

Gương mặt Daehyun tràn vào tầm nhìn khiến Yuta giật nẩy, suýt thì rơi xuống đất từ chỗ nằm trên sofa của mình. Nếu không phải vì người hơn tuổi có giọng hát rất dễ chịu, hẳn Yuta đã sử dụng khả năng ngôn ngữ 23 năm tích góp của mình để chửi thề vì bị dọa cho thất thần _và_ cười vào mặt rồi.

“Đang nghĩ gì đấy?” Daehyun cười cười hỏi bâng quơ trước khi ngồi xuống ghế đẩu gần đó, mắt chuyển về tập trung vào chiếc camera đời cũ trên tay. Anh luôn mang theo nó mỗi khi đi tuần như một thứ nghi lễ kì quặc, dù đã nhiều lần bị quở trách vì sao nhãng trong công việc.

“Không gì cả.” Yuta đáp, cố làm cho giọng mình nghe có vẻ hờn dỗi. “Đến ca của em rồi à?”

“Ừm. Cần giúp đỡ thì gọi mấy đứa nhỏ, anh được nghỉ hết hôm nay.”

“Vậy sao? Yongguk cho anh nghỉ à?” Bắn cho Daehyun một cái nhìn đầy gợi ý, Yuta thích thú khi thấy hai bên tai đỏ lựng của người hơn tuổi đúng như cách anh luôn phản ứng mỗi khi cái tên Yongguk được nhắc đến. Jongup đứng sau quầy rượu lau cốc cũng phải chép miệng.

“Ừ thì…”

“Thôi em đi đây.” Yuta nói rồi đứng dậy, vớ lấy ván trượt đặt lên vai rồi tiến về phía cửa. Daehyun lúc ngại trông rất dễ thương, đôi lúc còn vượt quá cả ngưỡng dễ thương-Junhong.

“Nhớ cẩn thận.”

“Em biết rồi.” Yuta hét với lại.

–

Dạo này ngoài dạ hội ra, còn một điều khác thường: loài người cư xử đặc biệt ngoan ngoãn. Ít nhất là trong địa phận của HOMRA. Những chuyến đi tuần nhẹ nhàng, cây gậy cũng được một thời gian rồi không cần dùng đến, Yuta nhờ thế mà tiết kiệm được cho mình một lượng lớn công sức. Nhưng biết rõ bọn họ, anh cho rằng sự yên bình này sẽ không kéo dài lâu. Con người sẽ _luôn_ gây rắc rối.

…Không phải vấn đề của bây giờ. Có lẽ anh sẽ cho phép bản thân tận hưởng thiên nhiên một chút. Thời tiết của Seoul hôm nay đặc biệt đẹp. Nắng không gắt, gió nhè nhẹ, mùi mì udon bên đường thơm nức mũi. Để cho gió luồn vào tóc mình, Yuta lướt ván xuống dốc với vận tốc tăng lên theo từng giây, đồng biến với sự mỉa mai anh đang cảm thấy về chính mình vì bất kể mọi phản đối của anh về dạ hội, anh vẫn lo cho sự xuất hiện của mình ngày hôm đó.

Người ta mặc cái mẹ gì cho dạ hội? Vest đen cùng một bông hoa nhỏ màu trắng cài ngực? Ừ thì ít nhất thì đó là cách con người ăn mặc cho những sự kiện sang trọng. Còn nếu lũ Thanh Y quyết định tất cả chỉ nên mặc như thường ngày và đem thứ quân phục bóng bẩy đó đến dự tiệc chỉ để cười vào mặt các Tộc khác thì… Thì chẳng gì cả, vì Yuta là nạn nhân của một chế độ dân chủ đội lốt quân chủ chuyên chế nơi mọi người đều có quyền chọn phe nhưng tuyệt nhiên không một ai đứng về phe anh. Thở dài.

Càng vào sâu trung tâm thành phố, người qua lại càng đông. Mới đi được một nửa chặng đường được chỉ định, Yuta đã phải đi bộ và cầm ván trên tay. Trung tâm thành phố vẫn luôn nóng hơn một vài độ, những tòa nhà cao tầng với biển hiệu lòe loẹt và bảng quảng cáo đang chiếu video ca nhạc của cô ca sĩ nào đó khiến không gian trở nên bức bối. Nhưng ít nhất thì nơi này _trông_ có sức sống hơn vùng ngoại ô, Yuta sau những tiếng đồng hồ quanh quẩn bên vài khuôn mặt quen thuộc và thiên nhiên thoáng đãng cũng thèm một chút tấp nập.

Có vài đứa trẻ trầm trồ nhìn theo, mang lại cho Yuta một niềm kiêu hãnh con nít mặc dù anh không hiểu một người tay cắp nách ván trượt tay kéo lê gậy bóng chày trên đường thì có gì đáng ngưỡng mộ. Những quán café lộ thiên trên vỉa hè người cả là người, một cái nhìn đại khái cũng thấy đủ mọi loại cảm xúc. Người thì trò chuyện vui vẻ với nhau, người thì cau có nhìn laptop, người lại xịu mặt nói chuyện điện thoại. Khung cảnh xung quanh trông như một hệ thống hoàn chỉnh với mọi móc xích được sắp xếp đúng chỗ, không gì gây xáo trộn; nó làm anh gần như cảm thấy sự hiện diện của mình ở đây là không cần thiết.

Yuta ngay tức khắc bỏ rơi dòng suy nghĩ khi một thứ nhất định được trưng bày sau cửa kính một tiệm may bắt được sự thích thú của anh. Một bộ vest đỏ với viền đen lấp lánh ấn hiện sau dòng chữ tên cửa tiệm. Anh dính cả nửa thân trên vào cửa kính, nhìn chằm chằm vào nó như bị thôi miên. Đây là thứ hoàn hảo cho dạ hội. Bộ đồ này cùng mái tóc đỏ đồng tự nhiên của Yuta? Tuyệt vời! Mọi người sẽ không thể rời mắt khỏi anh trong bộ đồ này vì tr—

“Cậu thích nó à?”

Yuta quay phắt sang, được chào đón bởi hình ảnh một người lạ trông có vẻ thuộc tầm tuổi anh đang khoan thai đứng ăn kem bên cạnh. Cậu ta có hai cái mụn sát cạnh nhau trên má trông đến là ngộ nghĩnh.

“K-Không.”

Anh vội vàng quăng ra một câu trả lời rồi quay người cúi gằm mặt rời đi, không để cho người lạ có thời gian tra khảo (hay lặng thầm phán xét) thêm rồi rẽ ngay vào một con ngõ đầu tiên mình nhìn thấy, chỉ để nhanh chóng biến mất khỏi tầm nhìn của cậu ta. Dựa vào tường, Yuta lấy tay che mặt lắc lắc đầu, anh đẹp trai chứ đâu có chai mặt…

–

Có hai bóng hình từ quán bar của HOMRA bước ra, trong thứ quân phục bóng bẩy anh không ưa nổi, ngay khi Yuta vừa đi tuần về.

Anh nhanh nhảu lướt ván tới chỗ họ, cố tình lờ cả hai đi mà đẩy cửa ngó vào trong. Không có đồ vật đổ vỡ, Mark vẫn ngồi trên sofa chơi game như thường lệ vào giờ này. “Sao mày lại để bọn họ vào?” Yuta gắt lên với người kém tuổi, rồi quay sang bên cạnh. “Tôi tin Thanh Tộc các cậu không có phận sự gì ở… đây…”

Hai chữ cuối dần chết trong họng khi anh nhận ra một trong hai người nọ, với gương mặt dù có cho bao nhiêu thời gian anh cũng không thể không nhận ra. Na Jaemin. Người cuối cùng trên thế gian anh muốn gặp lại.

Nếu biểu cảm bất ngờ của Jaemin là bất cứ điều gì để tin cậy, anh cũng gắng lờ đi và giữ nét mặt trung lập không lung lay. Người còn lại, một cậu trai nhỏ người trông hao hao một chú yêu tinh, cũng quay lại ngay sau đó, lập tức đọc được sự căng thẳng trong tình huống mà giải thích.

“Chúng tôi chỉ đến đây vì một thông báo quan trọng đến từ Thanh Vương. Xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền.”

Yuta nheo mắt, không kiềm được sự hằn học trong giọng nói mình. “Làm ơn rời đi.”

Trái với mong đợi của anh, lần này Jaemin lên tiếng, với giọng nói nay đã trầm hơn, sau một khoảng lặng ngộp thở. “Lâu rồi không gặp.” Cậu ngừng lại một chút, như để thời gian cho anh đếm hết những thay đổi của mình trong hai năm qua, rồi định mở miệng nói gì đó, nhưng lại thôi.

Bỗng dưng cảm thấy mình ăn mặc quá xuềnh xoàng cho tình huống này, Yuta kéo mũ lưỡi trai đội ngược về phía trước, mong nó phần nào che được hai má nóng bừng của mình (và những cảm xúc lẫn lộn mà anh không được rèn luyện để giấu đi). Câu chữ chất đống trong đầu anh, có cả cay độc, có cả tổn thương, thậm chí có cả một chút vui mừng, nhưng cuối cùng anh chỉ gật đầu, đứng về một bên tránh đường cho họ rời đi.

Mãi tới khi cả hai đã đi khuất, Yuta mới vào trong.

“Họ đến gặp anh Yon—”

“Tao biết rồi.” Anh ngắt lời Mark, rồi giữ im lặng đi thẳng lên phòng của mình.

Nếu Yuta đã từng nghĩ hai năm là một khoảng thời gian dài, giờ đây anh sẽ phải cân nhắc lại. Hai năm trôi qua trong giọng nói đã trầm đi của Jaemin, trong chiều cao đã vượt quá anh của cậu, trong làn da ngăm hơn lần cuối anh nhớ được, trong mái tóc một nửa được vuốt về phía sau một nửa lòa xòa trước mắt, ấy vậy mà ánh mắt của cậu vẫn trong ngần, vậy mà anh vẫn nhớ được rõ nét những tổn thương của ngày hôm ấy, đối diện với người đã quay lưng lại với anh. Cậu đã gạt đi những buổi sáng cùng nhau đi bộ tới trường, gạt đi những lần chia sẻ với anh về hai vị phụ huynh với vấn đề tâm lí nghiêm trọng, gạt đi sự bao dung của Yongguk khi nhận cả hai về HOMRA, gạt đi lòng kiêu hãnh của họ, gạt đi tất cả, chỉ để chạy theo thứ ánh sáng xanh đầy hứa hẹn đó.

Anh chưa từng biết lí do của cậu, và tỏ ra cay độc như vậy, rốt cuộc cũng chỉ là cách anh bảo vệ chính mình.

–

Thông báo quan trọng đó, hóa ra là lời mời cho một cuộc họp.

“Anh đang nói là,” Yuta cẩn thận hỏi lại. “ _Em_ – trong tất cả mọi người – được chọn để đi cùng anh đến cuộc họp đó?” Ngừng lại một chút, rồi nói tiếp sau khi Yongguk gật đầu. “Nhưng tại sao lại là em? Sao không phải anh Daehyun?”

Daehyun giật mình quay lại khi nghe thấy tên mình, tay vẫn cầm camera ngồi trong góc phòng, làm Yuta tự hỏi tại sao ngay từ ban đầu anh lại ở trong phòng của Yongguk.

“Daehyun,” Vị Xích Vương đáp. “Sẽ ở lại trông bọn trẻ.”

“Em làm được mà.”

Yongguk chỉ nhướn mày.

Cuộc tranh cãi đó kết thúc, như mọi cuộc tranh cãi khác, bằng việc Yuta nghe lời Yongguk và theo anh đến cuộc họp.

Vào thời điểm họ đến nơi, mới chỉ có Ngân Vương cùng mái tóc bạch kim sáng chói của mình ở trong phòng. Jungwoo – nếu Yuta không nhầm – ngồi ở một góc bàn tròn, ngơ ngác nhìn xung quanh. Đứng sau ghế là một cô nàng strain nhỏ thó với mái tóc vàng đuôi hồng và đôi tai của cún. Đây là một vũ trụ thay thế kì cục, anh nghĩ, khi một người lúc nào trông cũng như vừa hít cỏ và 20 tuổi (trên lí thuyết, cậu ta _đúng_ là 20 tuổi, nhưng đã 20 tuổi suốt cả nghìn năm qua rồi) như Jungwoo lại là vị Vương có quyền lực cao nhất, có một lãnh thổ rộng lớn trên không để cai trị _và_ bất tử. Vị Vương duy nhất bất tử.

Yongguk được cậu trai hôm nọ đi cùng Jaemin đến HOMRA – Renjun, như những gì ghi trên bảng tên – dẫn vào chỗ ngay bên cạnh Ngân Vương, Yuta đoán mình cũng nên bắt chước cô nàng strain kia và đứng sau chỗ ngồi của vị thủ lĩnh của mình.

Thành thực mà nói, ngoài bàn chủ đề cho dạ hội ra Yuta không tài nào nghĩ được lí do gì khác cho cuộc họp này. Vẫn còn tới gần ba tuần để chuẩn bị, và Thanh Tộc hoàn toàn có thể tự quyết định mẹ nó luôn. Nếu Jeno đã đủ thông minh để nghĩ được ra kế hoạch này, cậu ta cũng có thể nghĩ được ra một chủ đề làm mọi người hài lòng. Kết luận: cuộc họp này hoàn toàn vô ích, và thừa thãi, cũng như chính cái dạ hội đó vậy.

Một Tộc khác được dẫn vào bên cạnh chỗ của họ. Thấy Yongguk đứng dậy cúi chào, Yuta cũng nhanh nhảu làm theo. Xét đến bộ trang phục ánh vàng của người đàn ông râu tóc bạc phơ đang bắt tay với Yongguk, anh nghĩ đó là Kim Vương. Ông ấy trông y hệt những gì người ta vẫn kể, đặc biệt là bộ lông mày khiến ông trông như lúc nào cũng tức giận. Khi người đi cùng bước vào chỗ của mình đằng sau Kim Vương, Yuta mất khoảng một phút để nhận ra, cậu ta chính là người đã nhìn thấy anh ở tiệm may dưới phố hôm nọ, và hoảng loạn. Có vẻ cậu ta cũng nhận ra.

“Cậu—”

“Là cậu kìa.”

Nhưng trước khi anh kịp làm gì với thông tin đó, cửa ra vào lại mở, và một phút sau, Thanh Vương bước vào chỗ còn lại của bàn. Theo sau là một gương mặt không mong đợi, Jaemin. Cũng kì quặc, bỗng dưng chỉ trong chưa đến năm ngày qua số lần anh gặp lại Jaemin đã nhiều hơn hai năm qua rồi. Bụng Yuta nhộn nhạo khó chịu.

Jeno lên tiếng, thu hút sự chú ý của mọi người, làm Yuta tạm thời quên mất về Taeyong. “Cảm ơn mọi người vì đã dành thời gian tới đây. Cuộc họp xin được bắt đầu.”

Đó là lúc Yuta có cảm giác kì lạ. Hai Tộc không được mời.

“Như mọi người đã biết,” Jeno bắt đầu. “Các Tộc chúng ta không được hòa thuận cho lắm.” Vâng, ít nhất thì Yuta không phải người duy nhất bị nguyền rủa với tri thức ở đây. “Nên tôi muốn nhân cơ hội này, ngỏ lời đề nghị cả bốn Tộc ở đây hợp tác với Thanh Tộc chúng tôi cho một kế hoạch.”

Câu nói đó bắt được hứng thú của anh.

“Gần đây chúng tôi được thông báo,” Jaemin tiếp lời, giọng bất cần, vừa nói vừa nhìn vào tập tài liệu trên tay, điều mà Yuta cho là thiếu chuyên nghiệp. “Hai Tộc không được mời tới có kế hoạch lật đổ Kim Vương, đương nhiên là tách biệt, không câu kết, nhưng đều với mục đích độc chiếm phiến đá Dresden và thao túng các Tộc khác. Kể cả không thành công cũng sẽ gây nhiều tổn thất.”

Anh có cảm giác chuyện này sẽ dính dáng đến rất nhiều bạo lực.

Lượt nói quay lại Jeno. “Chính vì vậy, tôi đã tổ chức nên buổi dạ hội như một màng bọc cho kế hoạch thực sự. Là ngăn chặn trước khi họ kịp hành động, giam giữ họ và sắp xếp lại hệ thống. Và thực sự hy vọng nhờ việc hợp tác với nhau, chúng ta sẽ trở nên gắn bó hơn, từ đó thiết lập một nền hòa bình vững chắc.”

Hai chữ hòa bình không ngừng vang lên trong đầu Yuta kể cả khi anh và Yongguk đã rời khỏi trụ sở của Thanh Tộc. Jeno không hề ngây thơ, anh rùng mình trước ý niệm mới đó, chính anh mới là người ngây thơ vì tin rằng dạ hội này sẽ chỉ đơn thuần là một bữa tiệc. Một kế hoạch quá hoàn hảo, vừa ngăn chặn được sự sụp đổ tiềm tàng của Kim Tộc và thể chế mới chỉ có lợi cho một Tộc duy nhất, lại tạo ra một thế giới mới nơi các Tộc chung sống hài hòa. Nếu như kế hoạch này thành công, thứ hòa bình anh mong mỏi cuối cùng sẽ trở thành hiện thực. Sự phấn khích dâng lên như những đợt sóng trong Yuta, khiến anh không còn quá bận tâm tới việc Jaemin không hề liếc về phía anh và Yongguk lấy một lần trong suốt buổi họp.

Tâm trạng đó theo Yuta tận về nhà, cùng với những mường tượng về thế giới mới. Anh không thể đợi để báo tin này với mọi người để có thể cảm nhận thêm sự hào hứng, vì Yongguk như mọi khi, không thể hiện cảm xúc gì quá khích ra ngoài.

Vừa mở cửa ra, anh chưa kịp làm gì đã thấy Mark đưa ngón trỏ lên môi suỵt suỵt, tay còn lại chỉ xuống một Donghyuck đang gối đầu lên đùi nó ngủ ngon lành, cây hái đặt tựa vào sofa. Mark vuốt nhè nhẹ những sợi tóc ánh bạc của bạn trai nó, mỉm cười ngây ngốc.

Yuta và Yongguk bối rối nhìn nhau, lòng chùng xuống.

–

Jeno nhất định đã chuẩn bị cho trận đánh này từ lâu, vì bản kế hoạch dự kiến họ đem về từ cuộc họp không có vẻ gì như vừa mới được nghĩ ra từ một vài ngày trước cả. Nó có đầy đủ chi tiết về cách dạ hội sẽ diễn ra, vai trò của từng Tộc khi trận đánh bắt đầu và ngày tập dượt cho chiến lược đó (3 đợt tất cả). Cứ như thể Jeno biết rõ không một Tộc nào sẽ từ chối lời đề nghị này, và cậu ta đã (làm cho nó) đúng.

Đó là kiểu người Yuta sợ, kiểu người không chỉ biết mình muốn gì, mà còn biết cách để đạt được điều đó.

Lần tập dượt thứ nhất, cũng là hôm nay, diễn ra dưới một tầng hầm trống không có diện tích tương đương nơi tổ chức dạ hội đâu đó trong lòng thành phố. Tức là rất rộng, đủ để hơn trăm người đi vòng quanh thoải mái làm những trò người ta hay làm trong một buổi tiệc. Những người không tham gia chiến đấu sẽ không phải tới và được chỉ cho lối thoát ngay khi trận chiến bắt đầu, để tránh số lượng người tập trung ở một nơi quá đông dẫn đến đáng ngờ. Còn những người _sẽ_ tham gia, trong trường hợp của Xích Tộc là Yuta, Yongguk, cùng bốn thành viên khác, đều được tập hợp ở đây để lắng nghe Thanh Y hướng dẫn cách phối hợp trong trận chiến.

Mỉa mai thay, bản thân người đứng sau kế hoạch lại không có mặt. Cả Jaemin cũng không tới. Nhưng có khi đó lại là may mắn, vì Yuta không rõ mình có thể tập trung hay không nếu cậu ở đây.

Một ý nghĩ hài hước hiện lên trong đầu Yuta rằng cảm giác như họ đang tập văn nghệ; mọi người giả bộ dự tiệc trong lúc Renjun và một cô gái tự giới thiệu là Chungha của Thanh Tộc (anh nghĩ Jongup có quen biết cô ấy?) đứng ở một chỗ giả bộ phát biểu theo đúng “kịch bản chương trình”. Xung quanh là thành viên của các Tộc khác cùng những nhân bản vô tính thay cho người của hai Tộc đối đầu mà cô nàng strain hôm nọ – sau này anh biết được tên là Jiwon – tạo ra. Năng lực của strain chưa từng đi theo một công thức nào, đó là điều thú vị nhất. Anh thấy Jungwoo để ngửa bàn tay lơ lửng trong không khí và mất vài phút để nhận ra vị Ngân Vương đang giả bộ cầm ly rượu như một sự tận tâm không cần thiết (?). Mark thẫn thờ đứng một mình trong góc chơi với mép áo, làm anh phải lờ đi nút thắt trong lòng và tự nhủ tất cả là vì một mục đích to lớn hơn.

Mọi việc Yuta đang làm, đều để hướng đến một thế giới tốt đẹp. Những sai phạm trong quá trình là điều không tránh khỏi.

Khi buổi tập dượt cuối cùng đã kết thúc, Yuta ngồi tựa lưng vào tường nhìn mọi người ngẫu nhiên rời đi, chân duỗi ra đầy chán nản. Một nỗ lực khác trong việc cố tạo ra một vẻ ngoài không đáng ngờ cho sự tụ họp này. Có lẽ anh sẽ đợi tất cả ra về rồi mới đứng dậy.

Kim Tộc trong thường phục là một cảnh tượng hiếm thấy; họ luôn được bắt gặp trong trang phục đen và mặt nạ thỏ để tô đậm tính tập thể, với một nhúm bông tròn tròn ngộ nghĩnh treo đằng sau thắt lưng (đừng hỏi vì sao Yuta lại để ý kĩ đến vậy). Nhìn thấy Taeyong đang nói chuyện với một người khác có gương mặt giống thỏ một cách kì quặc, anh không kiềm được suy nghĩ có lẽ cậu ta chưa từng phải đeo mặt nạ khi làm việc. Rồi như cảm nhận được mình đang bị đem ra làm trò đùa, thành viên trông-giống-thỏ đó ngước đầu lên, vô tình chạm mắt với Yuta. Đang trong tâm trạng muốn trêu đùa, anh nhìn lại cậu ta chớp chớp mắt, ra bộ mình không làm gì sai và thầm hả hê khi thành công khiến người còn lại phải quay đi. Bây giờ thì cậu ta mới là người kì quặc. _Hah!_

Có lẽ thấy Thỏ (thay cho thành viên trông-giống-thỏ của Kim Tộc, vì cả Yuta lẫn tác giả đều không thích những tên gọi dài dòng) không tập trung vào thứ mình đang nói, Taeyong cũng quay lại, rồi “ồ” lên bằng khẩu hình miệng trước khi quay lại nói gì đó với Thỏ và đi về phía này. Phía mà Yuta đang ngồi.

!!!

“Xin chào.” Taeyong giơ một tay lên ngang ngực vẫy vẫy, rồi lại gượng gạo hạ xuống. Nhìn vị hoàng tử từ góc này, từ dưới nhìn lên, với đèn điện trên đầu, làm Yuta tưởng như mình đang nhìn thấy một cục than đen sì to lớn. “Hôm trước chưa giới thiệu tử tế, mình là Taeyong.”

“Yuta.” Vẫn ngồi bó gối dưới sàn, anh bắt đầu cảm thấy gượng gạo với tình huống này. Tự dưng lại đi chào hỏi, cũng đâu phải kế hoạch này sẽ khiến mọi người tham gia trở thành bạn thân mãi mãi hay gì đâu. Không biết làm gì, Yuta đưa tay lên vẫy vẫy đáp lại phép lịch sự. “Ừm, xin chào?”

“Mình—”

Nhớ lại cuộc hội thoại với Yongguk trên đường trở về từ cuộc họp hôm trước, Yuta buột miệng. “Là con trai của Kim Vương và được kì vọng sẽ kế vị vào năm tới? Mình biết rồi.” Bây giờ bình tĩnh được đến thế này để nói, cũng vì mọi bất ngờ đều đã được anh thể hiện từ khi vừa biết chuyện. Mặt Taeyong sầm xuống một chút. Yuta bỗng dưng muốn đấm cho mình một quả, vội vàng xua xua tay chêm vào. “Không phải mình có ý kiến gì tiêu cực…”

“Cậu có nói gì sai đâu.” Taeyong gãi đầu cười cười, rồi vô tư ngồi xuống bên cạnh Yuta.

Anh không hỏi gì về sự thay đổi biểu cảm đó, cũng như Taeyong không đả động đến chuyện thấy anh dí mặt vào kính, và coi đây như một thỏa thuận ngầm đôi bên đều có lợi. Mặc dù bản thân anh cảm thấy mình lợi nhiều hơn người còn lại. Nhưng đấy không phải vấn đề của Yuta.

Đã mười lăm phút trôi qua và Taeyong vẫn ngồi yên một chỗ, không nói gì, không có ý định đứng dậy, thậm chí còn bảo Thỏ – Doyoung, giờ thì Yuta đã biết nhờ màn giới thiệu thừa thãi của người ngồi cạnh – về trước khi được hỏi. Anh không hiểu nổi vì sao một người có thể ngồi cạnh người khác, hoàn toàn im lặng, mà vẫn có thể thoải mái và không có bất kỳ thôi thúc phải bắt chuyện nào. Đó đáng lẽ phải là biệt tài của riêng Yongguk!

Vẫn còn vài Thanh Y ở lại hoàn thiện nốt chiến lược, thường phục khiến họ mất hết vẻ uy phong mọi ngày. Nhưng nhìn khung cảnh này, Yuta cảm thấy Scepter 4 cũng không khác Tộc của mình là bao, cũng là những người lính tận tụy và trung thành với thủ lĩnh, bất chấp mọi khác biệt của họ.

“Cậu bé đứng sau Jeno ngày hôm qua,” Vị hoàng tử bất ngờ lên tiếng, như thể đã dành cả mười lăm phút qua chỉ để suy xét xem có nên nói hay không. “Là một người quan trọng với cậu à?”

Biết rõ người còn lại đang nói đến ai, Yuta nhướn mày, vừa khó chịu lại cảm thấy tò mò trước nội dung câu hỏi, và cách Taeyong chọn lần đầu nói chuyện để hỏi một câu như vậy. “Sao cậu lại nghĩ thế?”

“Cậu nhìn em ấy suốt cả buổi họp.”

Thực chất Yuta chú ý nhiều đến việc Taeyong có lẽ đã nhìn anh đủ nhiều trong buổi họp để biết được anh nhìn Jaemin, hơn là suy nghĩ câu trả lời. Vì câu trả lời vẫn luôn chỉ có một.

“Không.” Anh đáp, và nghi ngờ Taeyong sẽ tin điều đó.

–

Năng lực của strain không đi theo một công thức nào, đó cũng là điều đáng ghét nhất. Vì bạn sẽ không biết phải mong đợi điều gì khi đối mặt với họ.

Trốn sau một gốc cây cổ thụ với Daehyun ngay giữa ca tuần của cả hai (vì Yongguk không còn tin tưởng Daehyun đi tuần một mình với camera của anh nữa), Yuta lờ mờ thấy được bóng dáng một cô gái với tai và đuôi mèo đứng cạnh cơ thể một người đang nằm dưới đất (mà anh mong là chỉ đang bất tỉnh). Nàng ta giơ thiết bị đeo trên cổ tay lên, từ đó phát ra một tia sáng xanh lục quét qua người nọ và âm thanh anh nghe chữ được chữ mất.

_Hani, 100 điểm._

“Jungle.” Daehyun lên tiếng, rồi giải thích khi nhận được biểu cảm ngơ ngác của Yuta. “Là trò chơi của Lục Tộc, cho điểm dựa trên số lần phạm tội và mức độ nghiêm trọng của nó. Cô này đã có lửa xanh, anh cá là trên cấp độ U rồi.”

Ngẫm nghĩ một lúc, Yuta xoa cằm nói. “Em sẽ xử lí cô ta, còn anh lo người đang nằm dưới đất. Được chứ?”

Daehyun ra dấu OK rồi vào tư thế sẵn sàng. Đồng thời Yuta rút gậy của mình ra, từ tay anh bùng lên ngọn lửa đỏ, nhanh chóng lan ra khắp cơ thể và chiếc gậy. “3, 2, 1.” Anh đếm. “Đi!”

Cô nàng – hay Hani – lập tức quay về phía Yuta khi anh hiện ra sau lùm cây. Những chuyến tuần trong rừng luôn là tệ nhất, lá cây luôn tạo ra tiếng động dù cho chúng ở dưới đất hay trên cành. Đôi mắt một đen một xanh lục bắt được sự chú ý của anh, ánh lên một tia thích thú. Bỗng dưng đầu óc anh trống rỗng, tất cả những gì trong đầu anh là đôi mắt ấy, xoáy sâu đến từng ngóc ngách bên trong. Rồi một luồng cảm giác sợ hãi xuất hiện, lấp đầy vào những không gian rỗng đó. Anh run rẩy, tim đập thình thịch, tay chân bủn rủn tới mức phải ngồi thụp xuống, tay thả gậy ra mà ôm lấy ngực. Thứ gì đó đang xâm chiếm ý thức anh, không để ra dù chỉ một chút kẽ hở để anh có thể phân tích được chuyện mẹ gì đang xảy ra với cơ thể mình, mà vẫn chăm chú nhìn vào đôi mắt của nàng. Cho tới khi giọng Daehyun đột ngột vang lên.

“Yuta!”

Hani quay về phía có giọng nói, và bỗng dưng các giác quan quay về với Yuta. Thốt lên một tiếng bất ngờ rồi thở dốc chờ đợi ảnh hưởng của _thứ đó_ tan biến, anh nhận ra đấy là năng lực của nàng. Thao túng cảm xúc.

Thấy Hani định tiến về phía Daehyun, Yuta vơ lấy gậy chạy đến chắn đường, lần này chếch tầm nhìn xuống dưới tránh đi đôi mắt, nhưng lỡ chếch xuống dưới quá lại đỏ mặt nhìn lên trên. Vốn chỉ định làm vậy để người anh cùng Tộc có thể đến kiểm tra người đang nằm dưới đất kia có còn sống hay không, và dựa vào tiếng xoẹt xoẹt trên đất thì có vẻ Daehyun đã kéo được người ta vào trong bụi cây rồi, nhưng tính hơn thua thôi thúc anh phải có một trận đấu ra trò với người trước mặt vì vừa nãy đã sơ suất để nàng ta kiểm soát.

Lại nổi lửa lên một lần nữa, Yuta vẫn hơi cúi mặt xuống bắt đầu tung ra những đòn đánh của mình. Do tầm nhìn bị giới hạn, anh liên tục đánh trượt, những cú vụt trúng đích thì lại quá chậm chạp để Hani tránh được. Chết tiệt. Hani thậm chí còn chưa phải đụng tay đụng chân.

Bỗng nghĩ ra gì đó, Yuta lướt về sau lưng nàng, dùng một tay khóa cổ nàng lại. Ở vị trí này, Hani sẽ không thể thao túng anh. Nhưng chưa kịp hả hê được một giây, vòng tay anh đã trống rỗng, dưới đất là một chú mèo đen đuôi xanh lục chạy đi, thoăn thoắt leo lên cành cây ngồi.

“ _Argh!_ ” Yuta gào lên bất lực, tựa vào gốc cây thở dốc.

Hani chuyển về dạng người, ngồi vắt vẻo trên cây nhìn xuống bằng một dáng vẻ ngạo mạn, tay vân vê đuôi tóc xanh lá của mình. “Đáng yêu đấy, nhưng chưa đủ.”

“Chuyện này không trở nên nhàm chán à?” Anh ngước lên nhìn, mặt nhăn nhó. “Phạm tội ấy?”

Nàng ta làm Yuta bối rối bằng cách bật cười. “Cậu từ Xích Tộc nhỉ? Bang Yongguk và đám sứ giả hòa bình của anh ta.”

“Và vậy thì?”

“Đừng hiếu chiến như vậy. Tôi cũng chỉ đang đóng góp ý nghĩa cho cuộc đời những người như cậu thôi.” Hani nhếch mép. “Nhìn cậu kìa, bất lực và đáng thương.”

Biểu cảm kiêu ngạo đó không tồn tại lâu khi Yuta bắt đầu đập gậy vào thân cây như biện pháp cuối cùng cho sự thiếu kiên nhẫn của mình. Nàng ta thốt lên bất ngờ, cả cành cây rung lên theo từng cái đập, gốc cây dần nứt ra, nhưng cũng nhanh như cách nó biến mất, sự điềm tĩnh như muốn trêu ngươi của Hani lại quay lại.

“Để tôi đoán, ước mơ của cậu là một thế giới lí tưởng không có chiến tranh?”

Yuta dùng hết sức bình minh vung phát gậy cuối cùng, rồi nhìn thân cây từ từ đổ xuống. Không may cho anh, Hani nhanh như thoắt nhảy sang một cành cây khác.

“Coi như tôi đoán đúng. Tiếp tục, cậu sẽ làm gì nếu không còn ai ở đây để gây loạn?” Giọng nói của Hani vẫn vang lên đều đều trên nền tiếng gậy vụt vào gốc cây của Yuta. Bất kể sự giận dữ đang dâng trào trong người, anh vẫn nghe rõ những gì nàng ta nói, từng chữ một. “Vai trò duy nhất của cậu – đảm bảo trật tự – sẽ biến mất. Ý nghĩa cho sự tồn tại của những người như cậu, phụ thuộc vào sự tồn tại của những người như tôi.”

Mỗi một thân cây đổ xuống là một lần Hani nhảy sang một cây khác, mỗi một lời nói thoát ra từ miệng nàng là một lần cơn giận của Yuta được nhân lên. Anh không còn nghĩ thông suốt được nữa, ngọn lửa trên người ngày càng to thêm, thân cây nằm ngổn ngang trên nền đất và nàng ta vẫn đứng đó, không hề hấn gì.

“Tôi chỉ nói là, đôi khi phải có những kẻ tự nguyện vào vai ác, thì bọn cậu mới có thể trở thành anh hùng.”

Và rồi nàng ta nhấc bổng cả thân người lên trong không khí, trước khi vụt bay đi nhanh tới nỗi trông như tan vào thinh không. Tức là, Hani đã có thể trốn thoát ngay từ đầu, nhưng quyết định ở lại và chơi đùa với Yuta chỉ vì nàng _có thể_.

“Chết tiệt.”

Anh gào lên rồi khuỵu chân xuống đất ngay khi ngọn lửa đỏ tắt ngúm. Đây là vấn đề của những người với lòng kiêu hãnh vĩ đại, họ gặp khó khăn chấp nhận thất bại của mình. Và thậm chí còn tệ hơn, cảm giác như thể Hani đã phỉ nhổ vào lí tưởng cả đời của người anh ngưỡng mộ nhất – Yongguk, và anh không thể làm gì. Như thể Yuta đã làm vị thủ lĩnh của mình thất vọng, chỉ là anh ấy chưa biết.

“Nakamoto Yuta.” Một giọng nói vang lên đằng sau anh. “Đây không phải cách anh thực hiện nhiệm vụ của mình.”

Yuta chậm rãi đứng lên, rồi quay người lại. Jeno và Scepter 4, xếp thành đội hình chữ V hoàn hảo đến mức chướng mắt, một sự lựa chọn tuyệt vời để ăn mừng khoảnh khắc bẽ mặt nhất trong đời anh. Anh liếc về bên phải Jeno, được chào mừng bởi dáng vẻ cao ngạo mà anh không thể tin bây giờ lại có thể thuộc về Jaemin. Yuta nheo mắt lại.

“Tôi sẽ tự quyết định xem cách của mình có đúng hay không.”

“Yongguk cần phải biết điều này.” Jaemin nói.

Điều khiến Yuta khó chịu không phải nội dung câu nói, mà là cách Jaemin nhắc đến tên vị Vương cũ của mình với một gương mặt vô cảm. Đó, cộng thêm sự tức giận đã tích tụ sẵn từ Hani, khiến anh hành động mà không suy xét gì cả, quăng cả thân mình về phía Jaemin, hai tay lửa bốc lên hừng hực. Có lẽ đã chuẩn bị sẵn cho tình huống này, cả đội hình đặt tay lên bao kiếm đều răm rắp, riêng vị Thanh Vương đưa tay về sau chắn cho Jaemin như thể cậu được sinh ra để làm việc này. Thanh kiếm Damocles xanh dương cũng đã hiện lên trên trời.

Nhìn thấy cảnh tượng đó, Yuta khựng lại, rồi cười khẩy. “Hóa ra _đó_ là lí do cậu bỏ đi?”

Có lẽ anh đã thấy có gì đó lay chuyển trong nét mặt của Jaemin, và lấy đó làm hả hê kể cả khi không chắc thứ mình thấy có phải do đầu óc tự tạo dựng. Jeno đã đứng thẳng lại và buông tay xuống, nhưng nét cảnh giác vẫn còn hiển hiện.

“Đừng là một tên khốn, Yuta.”

Xem ai đang nói kìa, Yuta định nói, nhưng nghĩ tốt hơn hết không nên chọc giận họ thêm, nên thay vào đó, vẫn nhắm vào Jaemin, là:

“Gì cũng được. Báo cho Yongguk, trừng phạt tôi, xúc phạm tôi, làm mọi thứ mấy người muốn. Giờ hãy để tôi yên, đó là điều tối thiểu các người có thể làm.”

–

Daehyun đã về trước, có lẽ từ khi Yuta vẫn còn mải mê rượt đuổi cô nàng Lục Tộc. Ước gì anh có thể quan tâm đến chuyện đó, và cả người đàn ông không rõ sống chết ra sao đã được người hơn tuổi lo liệu.

Anh chỉ thật sự suy ngẫm về những thứ Hani đã nói khi cảm xúc đã quay về trạng thái trung lập, cả người duỗi dài trên khoảng đất trống của ngọn đồi gần HOMRA anh yêu thích, để vài ngọn cỏ cọ nhẹ vào mặt. Bầu trời là một màu đỏ rực Yuta yêu thích. Phần lớn chỉ là những câu hỏi mà anh không biết cách trả lời, những kí ức về hình ảnh một Yongguk dũng mãnh trong tấm áo choàng lông của mình giơ tay lên trời hô to câu khẩu hiệu, và những lí do nguyên thủy nhất vì sao anh lại thù hằn chiến tranh, lặp đi lặp lại như một câu thần chú. Để đầu óc anh bây giờ, bằng một cách thần kỳ nào đó, sẽ không còn rối bời nữa.

Nhưng trên tất cả, Yuta sợ rằng Hani đã nói đúng, rằng trong anh có một chút gì đó mong đợi rắc rối sẽ xảy ra, sau vài tháng chỉ có sự yên ổn, chỉ để anh không cảm thấy mình như một người ngoài xã hội. Rằng anh đang dần tin thứ hòa bình mà HOMRA theo đuổi, thứ khiến anh tuyệt đối trung thành với Tộc của mình, bấy lâu nay cũng chỉ là dùng bạo lực để tạm thời áp chế bạo lực.

Rồi trong vô thức anh nghĩ đến Jaemin. Jaemin và sự thờ ơ khi gặp lại những người từng là tất cả của cậu. Yuta không thể hiểu được tại sao cậu có thể dễ dàng bỏ lại quá khứ như thế vì đó, đó không phải cách cảm xúc của bất cứ ai hoạt động, không thể hiểu được Scepter 4 có gì mà HOMRA không có. Rồi anh chợt nhận ra, họ không có Jeno. Không, không thể nào. Những suy đoán vẫn canh cánh trong đầu anh từ khi nãy, nhưng chúng mâu thuẫn với mọi thứ anh từng biết tới độ Yuta thậm chí còn không dám chuyển thành ngôn từ, sợ hãi với viễn cảnh chúng trở thành _—là_ hiện thực. Và rốt cuộc thì anh vẫn ở đây, là người duy nhất phải chịu đựng những cảm xúc này – giận dữ, ghét bỏ, _tổn thương_. Anh vẫn… quan tâm về Jaemin nhiều hơn những gì anh dám thừa nhận.

Mọi chuyện từng đơn giản hơn nhiều.

Bỗng nghe thấy tiếng động, anh giật mình bật dậy nhìn xung quanh tìm kiếm sự có mặt khác. Anh nghĩ đó là động vật, nhưng hóa ra chỉ là một Taeyong đang đá đá cành cây khô dưới nền cỏ, môi trề ra, mặt nhăn nhó như đang trách móc. Thành thật anh có hơi thất vọng vì đó không phải một con sóc.

“Xin chào?” Lại kiểu giơ tay vẫy vẫy gượng gạo đó.

“Cậu làm gì ở đây?” Anh chuyển sang ngồi bó gối khi người còn lại ngồi xuống bên cạnh mình.

“Đi dạo qua đây thì thấy cậu, định hù mà giữa chừng bị phát hiện.”

Hoặc là Taeyong nói dối, hoặc là cậu ta có thói quen kì quặc băng qua cả thành phố chỉ để đi dạo ở một chỗ vắng vẻ không người nhiều cỏ, vì nơi ở của Kim Vương chắc chắn không ở đâu gần đây. Yuta không biết liệu cậu ấy có phải kiểu người sẽ làm như vậy, nhưng cũng vì chưa biết rõ, nên Taeyong cũng _không_ không phải kiểu người sẽ làm như thế. Không tìm thấy lí do để hỏi lại, anh để chủ đề trôi qua lãng xẹt. Có một người khác ở đây cũng tốt, làm anh đủ căng thẳng về sự hiện diện của người ta để không còn bị cuốn vào những suy nghĩ.

Mà vì Taeyong đã ở đây, có lẽ cũng nên hỏi, biết đâu cậu ta sẽ giải thích được gì đó.

“Một câu hỏi,” Yuta vẫn nghịch một cọng cỏ dưới chân lúc nói, anh nghĩ trông nó xanh hơn những cọng còn lại. “Cậu sẽ làm gì nếu ước mơ cả đời của cậu thành hiện thực?”

“Hmm? Lạ thế, thường thì người ta hay hỏi sẽ làm gì nếu ước mơ cả đời _không_ thành hiện thực.” Taeyong xoa cằm, bằng cách nào đó anh đoán người còn lại đang ngẫm nghĩ về câu hỏi của mình nhiều hơn là đầu tư vào câu trả lời. “Mình không biết nữa, tìm một ước mơ mới?” Biết ngay mà, trả lời vậy thì ai chẳng nói được.

“Nếu như thế giới mà ước mơ cả đời của cậu đã thành hiện thực không còn chỗ cho cậu thì sao?”

Thấy Taeyong nghiêng đầu nhìn mình, tai Yuta tự dưng nóng ran. “Hmmm, cậu hỏi những câu kì lạ ghê. Nhưng có những câu hỏi cậu không nên trả lời.”

Không hiểu vậy nghĩa là gì, anh hỏi lại. “Tại sao?”

“Vì sẽ thất vọng.” Taeyong đáp với tông giọng như thể đây là kiến thức thông thường. “Thực chất mình không có ước mơ cả đời, đời mình được lên kế hoạch cả rồi. Nên mình không rõ.”

“Nghe buồn nhỉ?”

“Thà vậy còn hơn có nhiều tự do mà không biết làm gì với chúng cả.”

Đến giờ thì Yuta không rõ cuộc hội thoại này đang đi về đâu nữa. Taeyong không phải câu trả lời, cậu ta chỉ là thêm những câu hỏi. Và thêm những câu hỏi là điều cuối cùng anh cần vào lúc này, khi đầu óc đã sẵn xoay mòng trong những câu hỏi. Taeyong cũng không giúp anh bớt suy nghĩ đi như mong đợi, nhưng kì cục là, anh vẫn chưa muốn xua cậu ta đi.

Một lần nữa, vũ trụ thay thế này làm Yuta bối rối. Anh vốn tưởng mình đã là người kì lạ nhất, dưới sự xác nhận của Daehyun, Mark và Jongup (đúng vậy, JoNgUp). Nhưng đó là trước đây. Những vị Vương, hay Vương-sắp-trở-thành, không ai giống Taeyong cả. Hoặc cứ cho là họ đã từng giống Taeyong trước khi lên ngôi, anh cũng nghi ngờ bất kỳ ai trong số đó từng có ý tưởng học khiêu vũ trên triền đồi.

Nó bắt đầu như thế này, sau vài phút im lặng y hệt buổi tập dượt hôm trước. “Cậu biết khiêu vũ không?” Taeyong hỏi.

Ban đầu Yuta không hiểu ngữ cảnh là gì, ngẩn mặt ra không hiểu, nhưng rồi nhanh chóng nhận ra người còn lại đang nói đến buổi dạ hội. “Để làm gì?”

“Để khiêu vũ chứ còn gì!” Taeyong ra vẻ ngạc nhiên. “Kể cả có đánh nhau sau đó thì cậu cũng không thể đến dạ hội mà không khiêu vũ được.”

Bật cười, anh nói. “Không, mình không biết.”

“Đây, mình sẽ dạy cậu.”

Và chỉ có thế, Yuta bị túm lấy người lôi tuột đứng dậy, làm anh kêu lên oai oái vì bất ngờ. Thậm chí không để anh kịp từ chối, Taeyong đã bắt đầu giảng giải, như thể kiểu gì anh cũng đồng ý nhận sự trợ giúp này một cách vô điều kiện. Đến nước này thì thôi cũng đành thuận theo, một phần vì có thể Taeyong sẽ kì kèo cho bằng được kể cả anh có từ chối, Yuta để yên cho người đối diện kéo một tay mình đặt lên hông, rồi nắm lấy tay còn lại. Cậu ta đặt tay lên vai anh và bắt đầu đếm nhịp. _Một tiến hai sang phải ba lùi bốn sang trái._

Không trái với niềm tin phổ biến, anh dở tệ trong chuyện này. Liên tục giẫm lên chân Taeyong mỗi hai bước, lại còn vấp cả vào cây gậy đang vứt bừa dưới đất suýt thì ngã ngửa và làm bản thân bẽ mặt trước Taeyong thêm một lần nữa. Họ khiêu vũ – nếu giẫm vào chân nhau ít hơn ba lần trong năm phút được gọi là khiêu vũ – mãi cho tới khi mặt trời sắp lặn.

Hai thằng con trai đứng trên đồi, khiêu vũ theo tiếng đếm của Taeyong chứ không phải nhạc cổ điển, liên tục mắc lỗi và phì cười, trong nắng chiều tà và gió thoang thoảng. Như khung cảnh của một bộ anime có nét vẽ đẹp. Yuta cảm thấy ngớ ngẩn, ngớ ngẩn hơn bất kỳ lúc nào trước đây, nhưng lần đầu tiên trong ngày, anh không thấy rối bời nữa.

–

Yongguk không biết chuyện, kì lạ thay.

Khi về quán bar hôm đó và không bị hỏi chuyện, Yuta cứ nghĩ Thanh Tộc quyết định chưa thông báo. Anh nơm nớp chờ đợi trong lo sợ mất vài ngày, trước khi đi đến kết luận có lẽ họ đã đổi ý (?). Cũng không phải Yongguk sẽ quát tháo hay trừng phạt gì anh, không, vị Xích Vương không phải kiểu người đó. Yongguk sẽ chỉ gọi anh vào phòng hỏi lí do cho hành động không đúng đó và làm anh cảm thấy có lỗi mà không cần dùng lời. Đó là điều đáng sợ. Anh không bao giờ biết Yongguk nghĩ gì, nhưng _luôn_ cảm thấy mình phải cố gắng để lấy lại lòng tin (mà anh không rõ là đã mai một chút nào hay chưa) từ vị thủ lĩnh. Có lẽ đó là vì sao mọi người đều kính trọng Yongguk, và không ai nghi ngờ cách anh lãnh đạo cả Tộc.

Tốt hơn hết là coi như mình gặp may mắn, và cố gắng hoàn thành tốt nhiệm vụ lần sau để vượt qua cảm giác tội lỗi, Yuta quyết định.

Nói trước thì bước không qua. Chỉ vài ngày sau đó, ở buổi tập dượt thứ hai, Yuta đã làm rối tung hết cả.

Anh đã đoán được trước ngay khi Thanh Vương bước vào, đằng sau là Jaemin như thường lệ. Với sự mỉa mai không che giấu, anh tự hỏi vì sao người kém tuổi luôn lẽo đẽo theo sau Jeno như vật nuôi của cậu ta như vậy, dù không luật lệ nào bắt buộc điều đó. Và đúng như dự đoán, cả buổi hôm ấy Yuta như người mất hồn. Lơ đãng bỏ lỡ hiệu lệnh của Yongguk, vô tình va phải Jongup trong lúc chạy vào vị trí, ngáng đường một người cao to nào đó trông giống Daehyun đến khó hiểu ở Thanh Tộc, và nhìn chung làm cả buổi tập phải tạm ngừng. Một phần trong anh biết rõ anh chỉ đang cố quá sức để gây ấn tượng với Jaemin, kiểu, _trong lúc cậu rời đi tôi đã trở thành một người giỏi giang như vậy_ , nhưng thất bại thảm hại, và cũng thất bại trong việc chối bỏ ý định thực sự đó.

Nhưng ý thức được trách nhiệm của mình, Yuta chủ động nhờ Jiwon tạo cho mình một nhóm nhân bản để luyện tập riêng. Anh sẽ đổ tội cho việc lâu nay không thường xuyên sử dụng năng lực sau, còn bây giờ điều quan trọng là phải tập trung đã.

“Đây,” Yuta bất ngờ nghe thấy giọng nói bên tai mình, hai bên vai bị nắm lấy. Một giọng nói quá quen thuộc để bỏ lỡ. “Mới là cách anh nên làm.”

Giật mình vùng người ra ngay tức khắc, anh quay lại phía sau cau có. “Tôi tự biết phải làm gì.”

Jaemin chỉ đưa tay lên miệng ho khan. “Theo quan sát của tôi thì có vẻ anh không biết.” Nói đoạn chỉ tay về đằng sau. “Phải để ý sau đầu nữa.”

Anh chép miệng, cảm thấy oái oăm hơn bao giờ hết, từ vị trí một người muốn gây ấn tượng trở thành cần được hướng dẫn. Bởi một người từng luôn thua anh trong những trận đấu đôi giả lập khi cả hai vừa gia nhập HOMRA. Nhưng ổn thôi, lòng tốt sẽ được trân trọng, còn Yuta sẽ quay lại làm việc của mình. “Không cần cậu chỉ bảo.” Chết tiệt, bây giờ để nhìn thẳng mặt Jaemin, anh đã phải hơi ngẩng đầu.

“Đừng làm xấu mặt HOMRA.”

Yuta đã cố nhẫn nhịn, nhưng Jaemin không thể đứng đó khoanh tay và buông một câu đạo đức giả như thể sự ra đi của cậu chưa từng là điều bẽ mặt nhất xảy ra với họ được.

“Cậu không có tư cách!” Anh rướn tới nắm lấy cổ áo Jaemin, đầu óc choáng váng vì cơn giận đột ngột bùng lên. “Nhớ không? Vô huyết. Vô cốt. Vô Tàn.”

Với mỗi chữ trong khẩu hiệu, Yuta lại một lần chỉ ngón trỏ vào ngực áo người kém tuổi, nơi anh biết rõ có một hình xăm đã từng đỏ rực. Nhưng thay vì trách móc, câu nói nghe như một lời cầu xin. Ấy vậy mà trông Jaemin như không hề bị ảnh hưởng; cậu không nói một lời nào, chỉ im lìm nhìn xuống để anh làm gì thì làm. Anh cố nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu, tuyệt vọng tìm kiếm hình ảnh một cậu bé chỉ cần thấy người anh của mình bị thương nhẹ sau mỗi lần tập luyện đã khóc nức nở, và tuyệt nhiên không thấy. Chỉ còn một màu nâu không gợn sóng sót lại, vẫn trong veo, mà xa lạ.

Bỗng cảm thấy chuyện này vừa xấu hổ (lũ nhân bản vô tính đó đang đứng yên nhìn chằm chằm vào họ), vừa không đi tới đâu, anh lùi lại, rồi bất lực quay đi. “Cậu thay đổi thật rồi.”

–

Vài phút sau, Yuta bắt gặp mình ngồi tựa lưng vào tường ở đúng chỗ đã ngồi trong buổi tập dượt thứ nhất, bên cạnh lại là Taeyong. Kì cục thay cách họ luôn kết thúc trong tư thế này – ngồi cạnh nhau mà không trao đổi một lời, cách Taeyong luôn xuất hiện đúng lúc và không đụng chạm đến không gian cá nhân của anh (có lẽ là trừ lần đầu nói chuyện), và cách họ sẽ luôn có một cuộc hội thoại hoặc một ý tưởng kì cục sau đó. Nhưng anh sẽ cho là tác giả đang thiểu năng chất xám, và chấp nhận những sự trùng hợp này.

Khác biệt duy nhất là ý tưởng kì cục đó lần này phát ra từ miệng Yuta, người đủ khôn ngoan để biết tâm trạng bây giờ của mình sẽ chỉ làm hỏng buổi tập thêm. “Cậu biết gì không? Mình vẫn cần một bộ trang phục để mặc cho dạ hội.”

Taeyong nhìn anh chằm chằm. “Ý cậu là, ngay… bây giờ? _Bây-giờ_ bây giờ ấy hả? Bỏ tập để đi mua sắm?”

“Chính xác.” Yuta nói chắc nịch. Nhìn thấy sự chần chừ của người cùng tuổi, anh nói thêm. “Thôi nào, trường hợp tệ nhất sẽ là gì?”

Cuối cùng thì họ vẫn đi tới tiệm may hôm nọ. Yuta nghĩ vị hoàng tử đang quá dễ dãi với anh.

–

Mọi chuyện, đương nhiên, không qua khỏi mắt Yongguk.

“Em đã trốn tập.” Yuta được gợi nhớ về sức nặng của những lời nói của vị thủ lĩnh, cách anh luôn ngồi trên ghế khoanh tay, mặt không cảm xúc, và chỉ có thể _vâng_ một tiếng yếu ớt. Nhưng Yongguk chưa dừng lại. “Và gây sự với Jaemin.”

Yuta, khó chịu khi sự kiện vừa xảy ra chiều nay bị nhắc đến và nhìn nhận theo chiều hướng không có lợi cho mình, cãi lại. “Cậu ta bắt đầu trước!”

“Kế hoạch này sẽ không thành công nếu mọi người có bất đồng, em hiểu khôn—”

“Không, em không hiểu nổi.” Yuta cắt ngang. “Sao anh không tức giận? Jaemin đã _phản bội_ chúng ta cho đám người xanh lè đó. Tại sao anh có thể chưa từng tức giận? Hay vì cậu ta chưa từng đóng vai trò gì quan trọng với bất kỳ ai trừ em ra? Hay—”

“Yuta—”

“Em là người duy nhất bị ảnh hưởng bởi sự ra đi của em ấy.” Lần đầu tiên sau bao nhiêu năm, Yuta nhận ra anh tức giận với Jaemin vì đã rời đi có lẽ không phải chỉ vì niềm kiêu hãnh như một thành viên HOMRA. “Mọi người không hiểu cái mẹ gì, _anh_ không hiểu—”

“ _Nakamoto_.” Yuta coi đó như dấu hiệu cảnh báo tuyệt đối và im bặt, lấm lét quan sát biểu cảm của Yongguk. “Chỉ vì mọi người không nói ra, không có nghĩa Jaemin chưa từng có ý nghĩa với họ. Và… em ấy đã bị bỏng vì bắt tay anh trong cuộc tuyển chọn.” Yongguk thở dài. “Jaemin chưa từng phù hợp với HOMRA.”

_Cái gì?_

“Và không ai nghĩ là nên nói với em?” Cảm xúc của Yuta đã quá tải, đủ để anh bỏ mọi nể nang sang một bên và tiếp tục tức giận ngược lại Yongguk không kiềm nén. “Không một ai cả?”

“Jaemin đã xin được ở lại, đó trở thành bí mật giữa anh và em ấy.”

Giờ thì Yuta không cảm thấy gì nữa, dường như trải qua quá nhiều cảm xúc cùng một lúc khiến thần kinh anh tê liệt. Có lẽ đó mới chỉ là một trong những bí mật Jaemin giấu khỏi anh. Có lẽ cậu chưa từng thay đổi, có lẽ anh chỉ chưa từng hiểu cậu.

Hít vào, thở ra, điều hòa lại cảm xúc, Yuta thì thào. “Điều đó không thể biện hộ cho việc cậu ta đã rời đi. Em muốn về phòng.”

Yongguk lại thở dài. “Anh xin lỗi.”

–

Cuộc sống thường nhật sẽ không vì anh mà thay đổi quỹ đạo, là những gì Yuta nhận ra. Anh đã gặp lại người em mà từng phân tử trong sự hiện diện của cậu ta cũng làm anh cảm thấy nôn nao, đã bị Hani làm cho rối trí _và_ đánh bại, biết được một bí mật khiến anh nghi ngờ về mọi thứ mình đã từng biết, trong lúc chuẩn bị cho một kế hoạch mà có lẽ sẽ thay đổi toàn bộ trật tự thế giới. Tất cả, chỉ trong hơn ba tuần. Thế giới của anh đang xoay mòng đảo điên, vậy mà thế giới khách quan vẫn như không có chuyện gì. Daehyun vẫn đàn hát cho cả bọn nghe mỗi khi Junhong nài nỉ, Yongguk vẫn nhìn cảnh tượng ấy mà mỉm cười nụ cười dịu dàng nhất, các Tộc (bao gồm Xích Tộc) vẫn đang hào hứng chuẩn bị cho trận đánh, Donghyuck vẫn thi thoảng qua quán bar để gặp Mark, và Jongup … vẫn là Jongup. Nếu có bất cứ điều gì để an ủi, thì có lẽ là Mark cũng đang phải trải qua những trận chiến tinh thần tương tự anh, ở một khía cạnh nào đó, nhưng thằng bé chọn cách im lặng để đối mặt với chúng.

Thực chất anh đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều kể từ lúc bước ra khỏi phòng Yongguk cho đến hôm nay. Và có lẽ biết được Scepter 4 sẽ thích hợp với Jaemin hơn khiến Yuta có ít đi một lí do để ghét cậu, nhưng anh sẽ không thừa nhận đó là vì anh vẫn phần nào mong muốn Jaemin tìm được nơi cậu không cảm thấy lạc lõng, mặc cho niềm tin của cậu về tự lực. Nó cũng giúp anh bớt bận tâm về người kém tuổi vào buổi tập dượt cuối cùng, cũng là hai ngày trước dạ hội. Jaemin vẫn đứng ở góc phòng, thờ ơ quan sát với ánh mắt chán nản, nhưng lần này chuyện đó không còn làm anh mắc lỗi nữa.

Điều nó không giúp, là giúp anh không cảm thấy khó chịu khi Jaemin lướt qua mình, nói nhỏ một câu với nội dung mơ hồ và tiếp tục đi về phía hành lang như đang kỳ vọng anh sẽ lẽo đẽo theo sau giống như cậu đối với Jeno vậy.

Trên thực tế, anh đã lẽo đẽo theo sau thật.

“Chuyện gì?” Anh khoanh tay, hất hàm hỏi.

“Việc họ có ý định lật đổ Kim Vương, chúng tôi chưa từng có bằng chứng.”

_Hm?_

Yuta đã bất ngờ trước thông tin đó tới nỗi không hề để tâm đến chuyện Jaemin – trong tất cả mọi người – lại đang hy sinh thời gian quý giá của mình để nói cho _anh_ – trong tất cả mọi người – một bí mật của Thanh Tộc. Một kế hoạch nghe có vẻ hoàn hảo và được chuẩn bị chu đáo như vậy, không thể nào có lỗ hổng to đến thế.

Jaemin tiếp tục. “Jeno đã luôn ám ảnh với một thế giới nơi các Tộc hòa thuận với nhau, nên mới tiếp nhận niềm tin cần một vật hy sinh để đạt được mục đích ấy. Lục Tộc chỉ là vô tình lọt vào tầm mắt, còn Vô Sắc Tộc được thêm vào phút cuối để làm mọi chuyện trông không giống như chúng tôi đang cố tình nhắm đến một Tộc nhất định, và vì ba thành viên cuối cùng của họ lâu nay không đóng góp nhiều, Ngài ấy nghĩ sẽ không có nhiều khác biệt nếu họ biến mất khỏi hệ thống.”

Đầu Yuta không chất đống với những câu hỏi, vì lượng thông tin cần xử lí là quá lớn để anh có thể đưa ra một câu hỏi cho… bất kỳ gì. Jaemin sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì, trừ nói dối. Nói dối khiến mọi thứ trở nên quá dễ dàng. Ảo mộng về một kế hoạch vì chính nghĩa hoàn hảo chính thức sụp đổ. Cuối cùng, phản ứng của anh lại là, “Cậu có định ngăn cậu ta không?”

“Tại sao?” Jaemin nhướn mày. “Dù tôi không thật sự đồng ý với kế hoạch này, kết quả của nó cũng đâu tệ.”

Anh ngẩn người ra. “Vậy tại sao lại đi nói với tôi chuyện này nếu cậu không tìm đồng minh?”

“Đầu tiên, nếu định tìm đồng minh, tôi sẽ không chọn anh.” Yuta lườm người kém tuổi, nhưng cậu ta thậm chí còn chẳng đang nhìn về phía anh. “Và thứ hai, tôi muốn xem lựa chọn của anh là gì.”

Tới thời điểm này, dường như Yuta không còn suy nghĩ được gì ngoài việc trả lời theo bản năng nữa. “Tôi sẽ luôn về phe chính nghĩa.”

Jaemin cười khẩy. “Vậy theo anh, ở đây chính nghĩa là gì?”

“Là—” Yuta im bặt, hai tay cuộn tròn thành nắm đấm.

Là nói với HOMRA về ý định thật sự của Jeno và hy vọng họ sẽ tin mình và rút khỏi cuộc chiến mà… kiểu gì cũng sẽ xảy ra này? Là tìm Hani bằng một cách kì diệu nào đó và thông báo cho cô về trận chiến này để Lục Tộc có thể trốn thoát và tiếp tục gây rối với hệ thống Jungle của họ mặc dù Yuta thậm chí còn chẳng ưa gì họ? Là tiếp tục với kế hoạch của Jeno mặc kệ những quan niệm đạo đức của chính mình vì họ cùng theo đuổi một thứ? Hay là tự khẳng định Jaemin chỉ đang bịa đặt để trêu tức anh để lòng anh được thanh thản? Có lẽ ngay từ ban đầu anh đã không có lựa chọn.

Nhận ra anh và Jaemin vừa có cuộc hội thoại dài đầu tiên kể từ khi gặp lại mang Yuta trở về hiện thực. Anh thấy cậu đang rời đi như chưa hề đảo lộn thế giới quan của anh thêm chỉ vì vài câu nói. “Cậu đi đâu đấy?”

“Jeno vừa cho gọi.”

Và Yuta cũng không hiểu tại sao cậu vẫn có thể quyết định ở bên một người mặc dù không đồng tình với người ấy. Tại sao cậu không thể làm vậy với HOMRA? Hóa ra, vẫn còn rất nhiều điều anh không hiểu.

–

Đến giờ thì không còn đường quay lại nữa, Yuta đã nghĩ khi đứng trước gương đặt trong phòng mình. Một quý ngài bảnh trai trong bộ vest đỏ và mái tóc đỏ đồng được vuốt lên, nhìn lại anh.

Đương nhiên Yuta có những tự tin nhất định về ngoại hình của mình (trừ chiều cao), ý anh là, hãy nhìn khuôn mặt trong gương đó đi, nhưng sự tự tin đó bị lung lay đôi chút khi anh bước ra khỏi phòng và được chào mừng bởi các thành viên cùng Tộc. Junhong mặc vest xám, bên trong là áo hồng trùng với màu tóc của em, bỗng dưng anh được gợi nhớ Junhong chỉ kém anh một tuổi, cũng đã là một người trưởng thành rồi. Trang phục của Jongup lại là áo khoác denim bên ngoài áo phông trắng, với khăn đeo cổ tạo điểm nhấn, một sự kết hợp… đặc biệt, nhưng Jongup cũng chưa từng _không_ đặc biệt, nên ừ… Mọi người còn lại ai cũng khác hẳn vẻ đường phố thường ngày, bỗng dưng Yuta nhận ra Xích Tộc chỉ toàn đực rựa, nhìn đâu cũng chỉ thấy vest. Anh sẽ lấy đó để biện hộ cho việc mình không biết cách đối xử với các bạn nữ.

“Mọi người đều tới đủ rồi.” Junhong nhìn vào viên bi chỉ dẫn trong lòng bàn tay mà thông báo. “Ta sẽ tới muộn mất.”

Daehyun đang thắt cà vạt cho Yongguk, sau khi chỉnh trang cho tất cả, cũng phải quay phắt người lại. “Còn ai chưa thắt được cà vạt không?”

“Em…” Mark rụt rè giơ tay lên. (Thằng bé trông tiu nghỉu từ sáng tới giờ, sắc mặt cũng tệ hơn hẳn, nhưng Yuta sẽ không chỉ ra. Đó là một quyết định khó khăn, anh biết.)

–

Nơi tổ chức dạ hội là tầng cao nhất của tòa nhà chọc trời duy nhất trong thành phố. Đã chuẩn bị sẵn tinh thần cho sự sang trọng này, Yuta vẫn không khỏi há hốc miệng khi bước vào nơi diễn ra buổi tiệc. Mọi thứ chìm trong ánh sáng vàng, sân khấu xanh lam nổi bật ở đối diện cửa ra vào, rất nhiều người, và rất nhiều, _rất nhiều_ đồ ăn. Yuta đang hạnh phúc.

Mọi người gần như đã tới đủ. Ngân Vương trong bộ đồ bạch kim sáng rỡ của mình cùng các thành viên trong Tộc rải rác đi khắp nơi kết giao và trò chuyện. Họ giống một tập hợp những chú cún vậy, thân thiện và hướng ngoại một cách thừa thãi. Kim Tộc cảnh giác hơn; họ tập trung lại một góc phòng, trang phục dự tiệc cũng là vest đen tuyền giống hệt nhau. Thanh Tộc, như Yuta e sợ, đem ngay bộ quân phục tới dạ hội, có chăng chỉ thêm một chút trang trí ở cầu vai và bao kiếm. Chà, sau bao nhiêu nỗ lực giấu giếm kế hoạch này, họ lại mang vũ khí đến đây, trưng bày như thể nó không phải thứ gì đáng nghi ngờ. Khung cảnh nhộn nhịp này khiến anh tiếc nuối, những bộ trang phục đẹp đẽ đó, cả đống đồ ăn, rồi sẽ bị hủy hoại bởi cuộc chiến.

Nhắc đến đồ ăn, để hạn chế lãng phí tài nguyên, Yuta chạy ngay tới bàn tiệc, suýt (lại) va phải cậu trai cao to của Thanh Tộc hôm nọ với khay rượu vang trên tay và bất mãn trên mặt. Tội nghiệp, có lẽ cậu ta chỉ đang muốn vứt nó sang một bên để thoải mái vui chơi theo ý mình. Scepter 4 hẳn đã là một nơi nhàm chán. Ở bàn tiệc, anh gặp Taeyong, người trông tuyệt vời không kém với bộ vest đỏ trầm hơn anh một tông. Họ đã… đại khái là đặt may hai bộ vest gần như y hệt về kiểu dáng và kích cỡ hôm đó.

“Chà chà, bảnh đấy.” Yuta nói rồi bắt tay và cụng vai với vị hoàng tử, người ngay lập tức đáp lại _Cậu cũng thế_.

Họ trao đổi vài câu trước khi anh quá chìm đắm vào món bánh cốc trên bàn mà trở nên im lặng. Cứ như vậy cũng tốt; tận hưởng đồ ăn, âm nhạc nhẹ nhàng, khung cảnh thành phố về đêm xa hoa qua cửa kính và tạm thời quên đi kế hoạch cùng những phân vân của anh về nó. Đôi khi cuộc sống chỉ đơn giản như vậy, cho anh đồ ngọt và mọi vấn đề sẽ được giải quyết.

“Lo lắng không?” Taeyong hỏi, tay vươn ra lau đi vết kem Yuta vô ý làm dính lên chóp mũi. Vẫn hồn nhiên ăn tiếp bánh, anh nhún vai. “Do dự?”

Quay sang nhìn người cùng tuổi, anh yên lặng một lúc rồi mới trả lời. “Rất nhiều.”

–

Trong lúc tìm kiếm các thành viên HOMRA, Yuta va phải một bóng hình nằm giữa quen thuộc và xa lạ. Tai mèo, đuôi tóc xanh lá, nụ cười lả lơi – Hani, không còn trong bộ đồ da bó như hôm trước mà là áo choàng lông trắng, váy đen tuyền lấp lánh và vẻ kiêu ngạo không thể thay đổi cũng như nhầm lẫn. Nàng đang khoác tay một người, từ trên xuống dưới cũng là một sắc đen giống trang phục của Hani, ánh mắt kiên định, từ trên xuống dưới toát lên một cảm giác bề trên, khiến người ta muốn phục tùng. Hoàn toàn đối lập với Jungwoo. Yuta khẽ rùng mình dứt mắt khỏi hai người, lóng ngóng cúi đầu thay cho lời xin lỗi.

“Ồ,” Hani trông có vẻ bất ngờ. “Hân hạnh được gặp mặt. Cậu từ Xích Tộc nhỉ?”

Như thể trận đánh trong rừng chỉ là một kí ức giả vậy. Yuta ước gì đó là sự thực, trận đánh đó như bắt đầu của mọi rối rắm trong anh bây giờ, nhưng rồi cũng xuôi theo diễn xuất của nàng mà đáp lại. Họ giới thiệu qua loa, Yuta sau đó biết được người bên cạnh nàng là Lục Vương, Kim Himchan. May mắn thay, họ không ở lại đủ lâu để anh phát hoảng vì bầu không khí căng thẳng từ chính sự hiện diện của cả hai. Lướt qua anh, Hani nói thầm gì đó mà Yuta suýt thì bỏ lỡ.

“Chúng tôi biết kế hoạch của mấy người.”

Bất ngờ đấy. Nhưng thay vì phản ứng hợp lí là lẻn đi thông báo với Yongguk hoặc ai đó cùng phe (về mặt lí thuyết), Yuta lại nghĩ cuối cùng mình cũng có thể thật sự tận hưởng buổi tiệc. Ít nhất thì đây cũng sẽ là một cuộc chiến đúng với ý nghĩa nguyên sơ của nó nơi cả hai bên đều đã có sự chuẩn bị, kết quả sẽ là thứ gì công bằng hơn một trận phục kích với tương quan lực lượng quá chênh lệch.

–

Quan sát xung quanh thay vì thật sự tham gia vào cảnh tượng đã dần trở thành thói quen của Yuta.

Ánh đèn liên tục đổi màu trong khoảng thời gian dành cho khiêu vũ. Nhạc chuyển thành một thứ âm thanh du dương nhưng với giọng hát có phần chói tai. Hầu như mọi người đã tìm được người để nhảy cùng. Từ chỗ đứng của mình, Yuta thấy được loáng thoáng bóng dáng vài người anh em của mình. Jongup đang nhảy cùng Chungha, bộ quân phục và mái tóc buộc cao về phía sau của cô tạo nên một cảnh tượng đặc biệt khi đặt cạnh trang phục của Jongup. Anh nhất định sẽ phải hỏi người bạn cùng tuổi về chuyện đang xảy ra giữa hai bọn họ. Daehyun cùng Yongguk cũng đang gượng gạo khiêu vũ, nhưng theo kiểu, không ai biết cách di chuyển hay nên đặt tay ở chỗ nào. Junhong đang ngồi một chỗ uống nước ngọt, điều ai cũng dự đoán được. Còn Mark, dù không thấy thằng bé, anh vẫn có thể chắc chắn nó và Donghyuck đang ở đâu đó trên sàn nhảy.

Mọi người đều làm đúng theo kế hoạch, chủ ý xoay người ra ngoài góc phòng trong lúc khiêu vũ để dồn kẻ thù vào trong. Yuta tự hỏi không biết Hani có nhận ra chuyện này, và có cảm giác là có.

“Này,” Quay sang bên cạnh, anh thấy Taeyong. “Không khiêu vũ à?”

Anh ngập ngừng mãi mới đáp. “Con gái… đáng sợ lắm. Yah, đừng cười!”

“Xin lỗi,” Taeyong vẫn cười như được mùa, làm mặt anh đỏ bừng như bộ vest đang mặc. “Vậy nhảy cùng mình đi. Đã học rồi, không thể để phí được.”

Khiêu vũ trở nên dễ dàng hơn lần này. Họ bước vào sàn nhảy, Yuta để yên vị hoàng tử Kim Tộc chuẩn bị tư thế, và rồi họ bắt đầu. Anh chưa từng thật sự để ý ngoại hình của Taeyong, ý anh là, anh có cả một khuôn mặt của chính mình để ngắm mỗi ngày rồi cơ mà, nhưng hiện tại, dưới ánh đèn đổi màu liên tục, anh mới nhận ra, cậu bạn này đáng lẽ nên khoe khoang về ngoại hình của mình nhiều hơn mới phải. Có một dạng ngoại hình đúng với tiêu chuẩn tới mức bạn chỉ biết nhìn vào mà cảm thán chứ không rõ nên tả như thế nào, Taeyong là kiểu ngoại hình đó. Có lẽ nhờ mái tóc được tạo kiểu mà trông cậu ta không ngố như những lần gặp trước đây. Yuta thích sự khác biệt đó.

Đúng lúc ấy cả căn phòng tối um, nhạc nền cũng im bặt, rồi bất ngờ ánh đèn sân khấu được bật lên, trên đó xuất hiện Thanh Vương, thu hút sự chú ý của mọi người trong phòng. Yuta bỏ qua cảm giác hụt hẫng vì phải buông Taeyong ra mà quay về phía sân khấu, đương nhiên không quên đảo mắt nghĩ thầm, dạ hội chứ có phải diễn xiếc đâu.

Jeno bắt đầu bài phát biểu của mình, và anh biết trận chiến chỉ còn cách khoảnh khắc này một vài câu nói. Đã dành cả buổi tối cố gắng quên đi chuyện này, rốt cuộc thì thực tại vẫn ở ngay trước mắt, trơ lì, ngạo nghễ cười vào mặt anh.

–

Khi tín hiệu bắt đầu cuộc chiến được Thanh Vương ra dấu, mọi thứ trở nên gấp gáp.

Thanh Y đổ vào hướng dẫn hướng đến lối thoát hiểm cho tất cả những người không tham gia chiến đấu. Mọi người nhanh chóng tìm kiếm vũ khí được giấu xung quanh phòng hoặc rút ra từ trong người, thuần thục như mọi lần tập trước đây. Hai Tộc đối đầu đã được dồn vào giữa phòng, nhưng chỉ Vô Sắc Tộc ngơ ngác không hiểu chuyện. Người phản ứng đầu tiên trong đó là một cô nàng cao kều, cô tháo hẳn giày cao gót vứt sang một bên rồi vào tư thế chuẩn bị, sẵn sàng đấu tay không. Yuta không kịp quan sát hết, vội vàng chạy tới nơi đã được thông báo sẽ có vũ khí thay thế để tìm một cây gậy. Không phải cây gậy anh quen thuộc với, nhưng cũng đành phải vậy.

Trận chiến thật sự đã bắt đầu rồi.

Toàn thân nổi lên lửa đỏ, và sau đó anh chỉ biết lao vào bất kỳ ai có vẻ như thuộc về hai Tộc đối đầu, cây gậy vung lên liên tục, tạm thời quên đi mọi chiến thuật. Đáy mắt anh chỉ toàn là những màu sắc. Trên không trung, bảy thanh kiếm Damocles hiện lên đầy kiêu hãnh. Mọi âm thanh trở thành tiếng ồn trắng trong tai Yuta, adrenaline sôi sục khiến cả người anh tê rần. Người anh nhận vô số đường tấn công, từ những đường dao xé rách cả một bên tay áo, tới những vật thể không xác định được nhắm về phía anh, cả những cú đấm trực tiếp vào mạn sườn. Anh thậm chí còn quăng gậy sang một bên, dùng hai bàn tay làm vũ khí. Cho tới một thời điểm Taeyong hoảng hốt nhìn anh thốt lên “Đằng sau!”, Yuta giật mình quay ngoắt lại và nhận ngay một cú đấm móc từ dưới lên quai hàm, ánh sáng xanh lục lóe lên trước mắt. Hani. Lần thứ hai gặp mặt, vẫn là bị nàng áp đảo. Cả người anh văng về phía sau, đầu đập mạnh vào tường, khiến anh ôm đầu đầy choáng váng.

“Chết tiệt.” Anh gằn từng chữ qua kẽ răng.

Nhưng khi ngẩng đầu lên, khi những màu sắc vẫn đang trộn lẫn vào nhau và chuyển động liên tục đập vào thị giác, khi tiếng hét của vô số người vẫn vang lên ồn ào, Yuta cảm thấy trống rỗng. Cảm giác khi trước về một hệ thống hoàn chỉnh mà anh là yếu tố thừa thãi bỗng quay về, lần này dưới dạng thù hình của một trận chiến mà trong tư duy méo mó của anh trông đẹp đẽ như một bức tranh trừu tượng. Mọi thứ đang xảy ra quá nhanh, quá mãnh liệt, cho một hệ quả mà Yuta không còn chắc là những gì anh mong muốn.

Anh chầm chậm đứng dậy, tay cuộn tròn, tai ù đi, và giữ nguyên tư thế. Dường như anh thấy Yongguk đang khống chế Lục Vương, cô gái từ Vô Sắc Tộc ghim Chungha lên tường với năm ngón tay xung quanh cổ cô, Taeyong giữ Donghyuck trong cái khóa đầu của mình, Mark với con dao cầm tay đối đầu một người nào đó anh không rõ. Tất cả, là một mớ hỗn độn sặc sỡ.

“—màng chắn!”

Là giọng nói của Jaemin không rõ vang lên từ đâu kéo anh về với hiện thực. Yuta ngay lập tức nhận ra Lục Vương đang bay về phía mình với tốc độ đáng sợ. Anh nên làm gì đó, anh _phải_ làm gì đó. Một màng chắn thôi là đủ để chặn lại đường bay của Himchan, câu đủ thời gian để bất kỳ vị Vương nào kịp làm gì đó. Chỉ cần một kĩ thuật đơn giản, và anh sẽ trở thành người hùng.

Câu nói của Hani vọng lại trong đầu Yuta, _đôi khi phải có những kẻ tự nguyện vào vai ác, thì bọn cậu mới có thể trở thành anh hùng._ Và chỉ vậy, luồng sáng xanh lục lướt qua anh bỏng rát, tạo nên một lỗ hổng khổng lồ trên tường. Anh đã không làm gì cả.

Mọi con mắt đổ dồn về anh. Hani lợi dụng cơ hội này để thoát khỏi sự kiểm soát của Jaemin, chạy tới giải cứu cho Donghyuck và cùng nhau trốn thoát qua đường cửa sổ. Một vài Thanh Y tuyệt vọng đuổi theo. Đến Vô Sắc Vương cũng đã chuyển về dạng cáo mà bay mất từ lúc nào. Kế hoạch hoàn toàn thất bại, ngay trước mắt Yuta.

Kì lạ thay, anh thấy lòng mình thanh thản.

–

Mọi người nhìn Yuta với tức giận khi rời khỏi cảnh tượng tan hoang còn sót lại. Jeno, bất kể dáng vẻ điềm đạm thường ngày, đá mạnh vào chân bàn đồ ăn, bên cạnh là một Jaemin đang quan sát với vẻ… thích thú? Daehyun chạy vào từ phòng thoát hiểm, ôm chầm lấy một Yongguk quần áo rách tả tơi, chân tay đầy những vết cắt và ngạc nhiên thay, trông không hề thất vọng, chỉ nhẹ nhõm. Kì lạ là không ai thèm quan tâm đến chuyện Lục Tộc đã mang theo vũ khí ngay từ ban đầu.

Thứ duy nhất được coi như thành quả là một vài thành viên cấp thấp của Lục Tộc, cùng hai người còn lại của Vô Sắc Tộc, đang được Scepter 4 áp giải. Họ sẽ tìm được lí do để giam giữ chúng thôi, Jungle cũng không hẳn là một hệ thống đủ tinh vi để qua mắt chính phủ và Thanh Tộc cũng không phải những người ngu ngốc (đến thế, Yuta tự thêm vào).

Trái với mong đợi của mình, anh nhận được một cái ôm. “Cám ơn anh cám ơn anh cám ơn anh.” Mark nói, hai tay siết chặt lấy người hơn tuổi. “Donghyuck có thể sẽ ghét em sau chuyện này, nhưng… em không biết phải làm gì nếu em ấy bị bắt giữ nữa.”

Không, Donghyuck đã biết về cuộc chiến từ lâu, và vẫn lựa chọn ở bên thằng bé suốt thời gian ấy. Ít ra Yuta cũng làm _một_ việc đúng.

Đúng lúc cảm giác tích tụ từ sự phán xét của mọi người rút cạn năng lượng của anh, khiến anh phải ngồi bệt xuống đất, Taeyong bước tới. Taeyong, với bên má phải bị cắt một đường, máu khô lấm lem trên mặt và một lọn tóc vàng bị cháy rụi, đứng dối diện anh mà nhìn xuống. Thành thật mà nói, Yuta đã mong đợi một lời trách móc vì đó là điều hợp lí nhất để làm bây giờ, còn định hỏi xem người bạn này có ghét mình, nhưng rồi Taeyong đưa tay ra, và nói.

“Có tâm trạng đi ăn kem không?”

Chuyện này đã có thể kết thúc theo hướng khác, Yuta đã có thể trở thành người hùng, kế hoạch đã có thể thành công và thế giới đã có thể (hoặc không) trở thành thế giới anh mong muốn. Hoặc họ có thể vẫn thua kể cả khi anh đã cố ngăn Lục Vương lại, nhưng ít nhất anh cũng sẽ không phải nhận lấy những ánh mắt ghét bỏ. Nhưng đó là chuyện của những khả thể khác của thực tại, và vì tác giả đã đưa ra quyết định của cô ấy, nên anh cũng chẳng thể làm gì khác ngoài nắm lấy tay Taeyong và đáp, “Ừ, đi ăn kem nào.”

Có gì đó mách bảo anh đây vẫn chưa phải là kết thúc.


End file.
